Quand les secrets tombent
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Lloys interview les chefs du Cruxis et moi-même et les secrets tombent. Moi la fille de Yuan? Pas possible!


**Hello les gens !**

**C'est moi, Lloyd Aurion ! Aujourd'hui (24 décembre) c'est l'anniv' de notre auteur Marina et on a décidé de lui faire une surprise made in TOS : une interview où je serai le présentateur et mes invités seront Marina, Yuan, Papa et Mithos ! Zélos a préparé les questions !**

**Here we go !**

****

_**Interview d'une auteur TOS**_

_Hello everybody ! Je suis Lloyd Aurion et c'est moi qui présenterai cette interview !_

_Merci à Zélos pour les questions et à tout le monde qui nous lit !_

_Mes invités aujourd'hui sont :_

_-Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy (c'est son pseudo sur ) qui fête ses 17 ans aujourd'hui !_

_- Yuan Ka-Fai, Séraphin du Cruxis et Leader des Renégats_

_-Kratos Aurion, Séraphin du Cruxis et Papa de votre humble présentateur_

_-Mithos Yggdrasill, Chef suprême du Cruxis_

_C'est parti !_

**Quel âge avec vous ?  
**

Marina : 17 ans  
Yuan : 4030 ans  
Kratos: 4028 ans et demi _*** c'est important le demi XD *  
**_Mithos : 4015 ans

**Votre taille ?  
**

Marina : 1 mètre 68 !  
Yuan : 1m 86

Kratos : Idem

Mithos : Sous ma force d'adulte, pareil que Yuan et Kratos sinon je fais la même taille que Miss je déguise le chef du Cruxis en fille pour ses contes parodiques !  
Yuan : Mithos ?

Mithos : Oui ?

Yuan : Ta bouche. Et je reste poli car il y a une jeune fille ici.

**Des mauvaises habitudes ?  
**

Marina : Je déguise souvent Mithos en fille pour mes parodies, pardon mon Mithos TT

Mithos : Je te pardonne. Bon bah moi, j'ai tendance à devenir mégalo.

Kratos : J'ai du mal à montrer à mon fils que je l'aime TT

Lloyd : C'est pas grave Papa, je t'aime ^^

_***Gros câlin entre le père et le fils ***_

Yuan : J'ai tendance à vite m'emporter

**Etes-vous vierge ?  
**

Marina : Abstinence avant le mariage XD

Kratos : Bah non vu que j'ai un fils _*** quelle question non mais j'vous jure ! ***_

Mithos: O.o bah à vrai dire….non je peux pas répondre, c'est trop gênant.  
Yuan: euhhh... Allez respire un bon coup Yuan…..Non je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps _*** J'y crois pas je l'ai dit !***_

**En couple ou Célibataire ?**

Marina : Edward Elric !

Kratos: Je suis veuf TT

Mithos : *rougit* P... P..  
Yuan : J'ai même pas eu le temps d'épouser Martel, un con l'a assassiné peu après que je lui ai demandé sa main TT

**Avez-vous des enfants ?  
**

Marina : Bah non.  
Kratos : Lloyd

Mithos: Ma fiancée est enceinte alors je vais devenir papa l'année prochaine.

Tous : T'AS UNE FIANCEE ?

Mithos : Bah ouais….

Kratos : Félicitations pour ton bébé Mithos !

Yuan : Ouais enfin casé, il était temps vieux ^^

Marina : C'est too cute ^^

Lloyd : Yuan, t'as pas répondu encore…

Yuan : Disons que ma réponse va coïncider avec une prochaine question, donc je me réserve.

**Nourriture favorite ?  
**

Marina : J'aime tout !  
Kratos : Ah vrai dire, j'en ai pas de préférée.

Mithos: j'aime tout !  
Yuan : Le thé chaud ça compte ?

**Parfum de glace favorit ?  
**

Marina : Citron !

Yuan : Pareil.

Mithos : Chocolat ^^

Kratos : Chais pas moi…vanille ?

**Avez-vous déjà tué quelqu'un ?  
**

Marina : Naaaan !  
Kratos TT je ne préfère même pas répondre

Mithos : Oui _*** son regard s'assombrit***_

Yuan : Malheureusement oui.

**Haïssez-vous quelqu'un ?  
**

Marina : Un enfoiré qui fait chier son monde au dojo où je pratique (j'lui ai même foutu un coup de pied dans le C** !)

Kratos : Kvar

Mithos : A vrai dire…non plus maintenant.  
Yuan : Le con qui a tué Martel ! Même s'il est mort.

**Des secrets ?  
**

Marina : Non j'ai rien à cacher

Kratos : J'ai un jour essayé de me tuer avec une overdose de lysopaïne.

Mithos : La mère de mon bébé…C'est Pronyma !

Marina : J'en étais sûre ^^  
Yuan : Marina est ma fille…

**Tous : WHAT ?!**

Marina : Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas 4000 ans !

Yuan : Quand Martel a été assassinée, elle était enceinte. Son âme s'est réfugiée dans ma graine suprême comme vous le savez tous. Par conséquent, l'âme de notre bébé aussi.

Origin a décidé il y a 17 ans maintenant de donner une chance à cet enfant et a transféré son âme dans l'enfant qu'attendait la mère de Marina. Alors même si on n'a pas le même sang, elle est ma fille. Même si elle est la fille d'Oscar de Jarjayes.

Marina : Papa !

_*** Marina enlace Yuan qui pleure, cette histoire lui pesant depuis tant d'années***_

Lloyd : Punaise pour une surprise !

Kratos : Chuis parrain alors ^^

Mithos : E moi j'suis tonton ^^

**Etes-vous amoureux ?**

Marina : Vouiiiii ! EDWARD !  
Kratos : Je l'ai été, ma femme est morte TT et je n'aimerai jamais une autre femme.

Mithos : Pronyma !  
Yuan: Ma fiancée est morte, néanmoins je lui reste fidèle et je ne me marierai jamais.

**Avez-vous déjà dormit toute la journée ?**

Marina : Non  
Kratos : Après mon overdose de lysopaïne.  
Mithos : non !  
Yuan : Jamais. A part quand j'étais bébé j'imagine.

**Emission / Série préférée ?**

Marina : J'peux pas choisir !

Kratos : Desperate housewives

Mithos : Plus belle la vie MDR

Yuan : Je ne regarde pas la TV.

_Merci à nos invités, on espère que ça vous a plût !_

_A la prochaine ! Joyeuses fêtes !_

_Reviews ^^  
_


End file.
